This invention relates to the improvement of an anti-friction means forming at least a portion of the inside wall of a balloon restrainer device in a textile yarn processing machine for providing a reduced coefficient of friction surface for contact by a rotating balloon of yarn during yarn processing for reducing friction damage to the yarn being processed.
In textile yarn processing machines, such as twisters, spinning frames or the like, particularly two-for-one twisters, spindle assembly stations are provided for the processing of yarn and each includes a spindle assembly for carrying a package of yarn to be withdrawn and processed and which produces a rotating balloon of the yarn around the package as it is withdrawn therefrom, and a hollow balloon restrainer device having an inside wall surrounding the package of yarn and the balloon of yarn produced for contact by the rotating balloon of yarn to limit the size thereof during such yarn processing.
In such yarn processing machines, problems are presented with friction damage to the yarn being caused by contact of the rotating balloon of yarn with the inside wall of the balloon restrainer device. Additionally, yarn processing operations of this type produce considerable amounts of dust, lint, etc. which adhere to the inside wall of the balloon restrainer device increasing the coefficient of friction of the inside wall thus enhancing friction damage to the yarn being processed.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide special mechanical surface treatment for the inner walls of these balloon restrainer devices and it has been proposed to blow moist air or steam into the balloon restrainer device, axially along the inner face of the walls thereof in order to reduce the above described problems. However, in practice these provisions have proved ineffectual.
Additionally, it has been proposed, as disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 966,837, published June 30, 1965, to provide a balloon restrainer device having a double wall with the inner wall thereof, which comes into contact with the rotating balloon of yarn, being porous. A compressed gas or quickly vaporizing liquid is introduced between the double walls to emerge radially through the porous wall contacting the rotating balloon of yarn to provide a repellant action on the balloon of yarn so that the rotating balloon of yarn no longer comes into direct contact with the balloon restrainer wall.
However, this proposal requires a relatively complicated and expensive construction and the use of compressed gas or vaporizing liquid which increases the cost of such yarn processing apparatus and has other disadvantages.